1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button for an electronic device such as a portable telephone, a remote controller, a portable information terminal, or the like, and particularly to a button having a lighting means for lighting the button and a method of controlling the button lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device, and particularly in a portable telephone, a remote controller and the like that are typical of a small-sized portable information terminal, miniaturization and multi-functionalization progress, so that a method that assigns a plurality of parts to one button is used. On the other hand, there is also provided the structure in which a button portion is lighted so that the button can be operated even in a dark spot.
Since the plural parts are assigned to one button, the different kinds of patterns according to their parts are provided in one button. Such the button requires consideration of preventing operational efficiency of the button from decreasing.
An object of the invention is to provide a button for an electric device and a method of controlling the lighting of the button which eliminate the above-mentioned problems.
In order to solve the above problem, a button of an electronic device according to the invention is characterized in that in the button of the electronic device including a button in which the plural patterns are displayed in one key top and a lighting means for lighting the button, the plural patterns are colored with a plurality of different colors, and that the lighting means includes a plurality of different luminous colors of which the number is the same as that of the plural patterns.
Further, in order to solve the above method, a lighting controlling method of a button in an electronic device according to the invention is characterized in that in the method for controlling lighting of button in the electronic device including a button in which plural patterns colored with a plurality of different colors are displayed in one key top, and a lighting means for lighting the button with a plurality of different luminous colors of which the number is the same as that of the plural patterns, lighting of the lighting means is controlled so that the luminous color is different from the color of the pattern utilized in the set mode.